Anticipation
by BlondyCasper
Summary: After college Troy and Sharpay started dating. When they get into an argument Sharpay ends up with Chad. A week later Sharpay finds out she is pregnant but dosent know who the father is. The man she loves or his best friend major Troypay and minor Chadpay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters **

"This is it Gabs, we are graduating college"

"I know Shar; it feels like yesterday the whole gang were together in East High"

"Yeah, are you looking forward to going back?"

"Deffinatly, it's the only place that has ever truly felt like home to me. Do you think the others will be there?"

"I hope so Gabs, I mean we promised we would all go back after college, but who knows if any of the others remember."

"Well, will just have to wait and find out, but right lets go graduate"

"Right behind ya girl"

Next day at Albuquerque Airport

22 year old Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans walked towards luggage collection to find their bags after their flight back form New York at the same time across the airport 22 year old Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were collection their bags form another luggage collection after their flight back from L.A.

"God this place doesn't change, does it?" Chad exclaimed

"No it Doesn't," Troy breathed out as he looked around "but its good to be home."

"Yeah it is, come on lets go." Chad patted Troy's back as they made their way to the exit

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"GABRIELLA, SHARPAY" Marie Montez called as she waved to get the girls attention.

"MUM" Gabriella called as she ran towards her. Marie engulfed the two girls in a tight hug

"I've missed you girls so much"

"We've missed you too Marie" Sharpay replied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As the boys were walking towards the exit they heard a woman shout

"GABRIELLA, SHARPAY"

Chad looked at Troy

"No way." he gasped

"It can't be." Troy stated. The 2 boys turned around and across the terminal they saw a brunette and blonde running towards a woman.

"Oh my god it's them, they came back" Chad turned towards Troy who was just starring at the two girls

"Come on man, let's go and see them" Chad shouted as he dragged Troy towards the girls.

"Gabi, Shar" Chad shouted as they ran towards them. The 2 girls turned around in shock at the voice they heard.

"Chad, Troy" Gabriella muttered. Both girls just stood in shock as the guys reached them.

"You came back" Sharpay said "we thought everybody would have forgotten and moved on"

"Hey, we promised we would come back," Chad started

"And we always keep our promises" Troy finished with a smile. The girls leapt on the boys and pulled them in for a group hug

"We have missed you so much" Gabriella cried, tears forming in both the girls eyes.

"We missed you too, but we are all back now. Its gonna be just like old times."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment," Marie cut in "but I have things to do so we need to go, boys how are you getting home?"

"Oh we are just going to get a taxi Ms Montez"

"Don't be silly, come with us"

"Oh we don't want to be any trouble"

"Troy you both live eon the same street as us it's not like it's out of my way is it?"

"Thanks Ms Montez" Chad cut in

"No problem Chad, but please call me Marie"

"Ok Marie lets go guys" Chad said as he started to walk off.

"CHAD"

"What Troy?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Troy said lifting up Chad's suitcase.

"Oh yeah" Chad blushed as he ran back to get his suitcase.

"Glad to see things never change Chad" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah same old Chad" Sharpay smirked

"Ha-ha very funny girls, lets just go." Chad walked off whilst the other 3 laughed and followed him. Marie looked at the 4 shaking her head 'just like old times' she thought to herself.

The ride home from the airport was filled with chatter and laughter as the 4 friends all caught up and shared their college experiences. The car turned down their road as everyone noticed where they were. Chad, Troy and Gabriella lived on the same road. Chad and Troy's house were next to each others and Gabriella's was opposite Troy's. Ms Montez pulled into the driveway and everybody jumped out grabbing their luggage

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, good idea Shar, we will pick you to up at 6:30. Shar are you staying at Gabi's yeah."

"Yeah"

"Ok so pick you up at 6:30"

"Sounds good see ya" Gabriella called as the 2 girls turned ad walked towards the Montez house.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I can't believe they came back Shar" Gabriella said as she fell back onto her bed. Her room was still the same as in High school her walls were pastel pink with photos of the gang hung all over them. She had a tidy desk that had a space were her laptop went and a big double bed in the middle of the room. Above her headboard hanging on the wall was a collage of all the gang that Sharpay had made her for her 17th birthday.

"I know out of everybody, I thought they wouldn't" Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused

"Why?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought that they would become pro basketballers and not come home"

"Yeah, well they did. At least they remembered the promise, do you others will come back?"

"I dunno Gabs I really don't, but after seeing Troy and Chad I have faith in the others I mean 5 of us are here only 4 more to go"

"Yeah, wait what do you mean 5?"

"Ryan he never left, he became manager at Lava Springs after high school"

"Of course, I forgot he didn't do college…So what time are your parents back tomorrow?"

"They got a midday flight so should be back mid afternoon. Why trying to get rid of me Montez?"

"Of course not, you know I love you Shar, you're my best friend" Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good that's what I like to hear" Sharpay exclaimed as the 2 girls broke out in laughter.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Dude, are you coming over to mine or what?" Troy asked

"Yeah I will just drop by bags in mine then ill be over" Chad answered

"OK" Troy said as he mad his way into his house and up to his room

Troy walked up to room and threw his bags down on the floor. His parents were away for the week they had gone to his cousins weeding and troy had managed to get out of it because he hated his cousin. Troy looked around his room. It hadn't changed at all the walls were red with hanging pictures of Troy and the gang. He had Shelves full of Basketball trophies and on the back of his door he had his shirt from the championship game framed and hung up. On his bedside table was a picture of him and Sharpay at their prom. He looked at the picture and smiled he had dated Sharpay for a year and a half but they had broke up in their first year of college as they couldn't handle a long distance relationship. She was the only girl he had ever loved he had dated a few girls in college but he ended up comparing they all to Sharpay and none of them were good enough for him. He still loved her and seeing her today he was mesmerised, she looked amazing. Troy was knocked out of his thoughts by a tapping on his balcony door. He walked over and opened the door.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?" Chad asked sympathetically

"I cant help it Chad, after all these years, I still love her and just seeing her today brought back so many memories and just made the feeling stronger."

"I know man, and I mean come on she did look HOT today I mean I'd tap that" Troy hit Chad on the back of the head

"Dude shut up; don't talk about her like that"

"Sorry…but can you believe they came back, they remembered the promise"

"I know, I thought out of everyone them 2 would be the ones that wouldn't come back."

"Why them 2?"

"I dunno I just thought they would become famous and forget about the promise"

"Well dude they didn't"

"Yeah and i'm glad they didn't forget, but what about they others?"

"Dunno man, guess we will just have to wait and see. Listen i'm gonna head back to mine and get ready for tonight, we are getting the girls in an hour see ya then."

"See ya Chad" Troy waved

Chad climbed down Troy's balcony and made his way back to his house. Troy sighed as he fell back on to his bed he laid there starring at the ceiling his mind drifting back to Sharpay. Her laugh, her smile and her eyes. He loved her, everything about her. He glanced back over at the prom photo as his hand found the necklace around his neck. It was a Gold musical not with the inscription 'Love Always S" on the back. Sharpay had given him in for Graduation. He jumped off his bed and made his way out towards the balcony. He leant against the banister and took in the environment around him.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Shar i'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready for tonight. You can use the shower opposite your room"

"Ok thanks Gabi"

Sharpay was sitting at Gabriella's desk. She looked at the pictures on her wall when one caught her eye. It was a group photo and Sharpay was next to Troy and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the picture. She loved troy so much. When they broke up she was really upset but knew it was for the best. She had never found anyone special after troy. She had had one boyfriend but he only lasted a month. He was great but he just wasn't troy. When she had seen him in the airport she was in complete shock. He looked even more handsome then before and she felt her feeling for him grow stronger.

Sharpay reached up around her neck and held on to her necklace it was a gold shape 14 with the inscription 'Love Always T'. Troy had given it to her for graduation and she had never taken it off since that day.

She got up and walked out towards Gabriella's Balcony she opened the door and felt the fresh Albuquerque air blow against her face it was so much more relaxing and cleaner then the New York air. As she looked up she saw Troy standing on his balcony. He looked up and their eyes meet blue mixing with brown. Neither moved they both held each others gaze. Troy dropped his gaze first as he shouted out "Sharpay shouldn't you be getting ready?" She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and a smile crept across her face.

"I could ask you the same thing Bolton." He smirked

"Ha-Ha you know me Evans. I don't take that long ready unlike some people"

"Very funny, but maybe you go, I can smell you from here." She said holding her nose.

"Ha-Ha well I better hurry up then and get ready see ya later babe" Troy moth dropped open in shock

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry Sharpay I dint mean to say that and it just felt like old times and it just came out and …"

"Troy, its ok, don't worry about it, I understand." She smiled sadly at him

"Ok well see ya in about an hour"

"Yeah see ya Troy "she waved and turned back into Gabriella's room.

'Oh my god he called me babe, maybe he still likes me too, maybe he hasn't move on either.'

Troy turned back towards his room hitting himself on the held and throwing himself onto his bed.

'Well done Troy, don't make it to obvious that you still like her…well at least she didn't seem too bothered by me calling her babe…maybe she still likes me too.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

Chad and Troy walked up to Gabriella's house before they could ring the doorbell the door flew open with Gabriella on the other side.

"Hey boys, come in we'll be 1 minute." She called as she ran up the stairs

"Shar, the boys are here."

"Coming Gabs" Sharpay stepped out of the guest room and down the hallway. She met Gabriella at the top of the stairs.

"Ok then, lets go" Both girls made their way down the stairs and into the living room where the boys were sitting on the couch

"Hey Chad, Hey Troy" Sharpay waved

"Hey Shar"

"Hey Sharpay, You alright"

"Yeah I'm good thanks Troy, You?"

"Yeah I'm awesome thanks" The 2 smiles at each other. During the exchange Chad and Gabriella exchanged knowing looks with each other.

"Ok let's get going"

The 4 friends walked out of the Montez house and made their way to Chad's car.

"SHOTGUN" Gabriella yelled as she ran to the passenger side

"Ah, no fair" Sharpay pouted

"Oh well, looks like you're stuck with me then" Troy smirked.

"What a shame" she smiled and ran off to the car and jumper in. Troy laughed and followed Sharpay to the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So where are we going for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"We made reservations at the new Chinese place that's just opened"

"Yeah, once Chad found out it was an all you can eat there was no point discussing it." Troy commented

"Well Chad, it's good to see that you are still ruled by your stomach"

"Ha-Ha Evans good to see your still ruled by the colour pink" Chad fired back referring to Sharpay's shirt.

"Good on Chad, very original" Sharpay said rolling her eyes. Troy leant over and whispered in Sharpay ear

"I think you look hot in pink" Sharpay blushed and smiled as she replied

"Well I think you look sexy in blue…shame you're wearing black" she sat back in her seat with a grin across her face. Troy shook his head and laughed

"Very funny Pay" she giggled at him

"What you 2 laughing at?" Gabriella asked as she turned round to face the pair.

"Nothing" they both said in unison trying to keep straight faces.

"It's always nothing with you 2" She said as she turned back round in her seat. Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other and smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"WE'RE HERE" Chad exclaimed in a sing song voice "now let's gets in there, because there is Chinese food and it's calling my name." The others laughed at Chad as they made their way across the car park.

"Hey we've got reservations for Danforth"

"Yes, right this way." The waiter led them to their table and took their drinks order "When you are ready make your way over to the buffet. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you" the 4 Chorused. They got up and each got their food and sat back down at the table. They sat in comfortable conversation talking about college.

"So have you 2 got anybody special in your love lives?" Chad asked

"Not me, I dated a few guys but nothing special. I'm hoping to find someone back here" Gabriella said

"What about you Shar?" Troy asked quickly

"No, I had a few boyfriends. Longest lasted a month, I never found anyone I connected with. What about you boys?"

"Not me, I don't do relationships but I've had my fair share of girls" Chad laughed "not like Troy-boy here he only had a couple of dates the whole time we were there right mate?"

"Erm, yeah that's right" Troy said looking down as he blushed.

"So what you planning to do now; like work wise?" Gabriella asked

"Well, I'm not sure I would like to do bar work and eventually work my way up to managing one eventually"

"Chad you should talk to Ryan. He is manager at Lava Springs and is opening a bar up there. I'm sure he will give you a job"

"Awesome, I might have to check that out Shar, what you girls doing?"

"We've got interviews at East high this week for teaching vacancies. I'm going for chemistry and maths teacher and Shar is going for English and Drama"

"Oh my god, I'm going for Gym teacher at East High" Troy said excitedly

"Really?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, I got my teaching degree and I have always wanted to go back to East High"

"How amazing will it be if we all get jobs there?"

"It will be so cool"

The 4 sat and finished their meal Chad drove them home and the boys walked the girls to their front door

"You guys want to come in for a drink?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok you 2 go in the living room. Me and Sharpay will get the drink, you both want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks Gabs" Troy replied

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gabriella and Sharpay made their way to the kitchen and grabbed the beers, bottle of wine and glasses.

"So Shar, what's going on between you and Troy?"

"Nothing…I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh please, you 2 have been flirting all night and stealing glances when you thought nobody was looking. Could you be more obvious?"

"Shut up Gabs"

"Shar its true, I know you still love him"

She sighed "Gabs how can happen, it's been nearly 4 years" Sharpay said sadly as her eyes misted over with tears.

"Sharpay listen to me. You love Troy, yeah it may be 4 years but he's the only person who you have ever felt a connection with. You need to make a decision whether you are going to go after him or leave him. But I think you know as well as I do that you have never stayed with anybody for long because they weren't Troy. Don't make the wrong decision. Follow your heart not your head." Gabriella grabbed the beers and walked off before Sharpay had a chance to say anything back. Sharpay sat there for a minute before getting up she grabbed the wine and glasses and made her way to the living room

"Where's Gabs" she asked as she entered the room

"She's gone to get the yearbook, we're going to look at the good old times" Chad replied

"Oh ok" Sharpay said as she sat down and poured herself a glass of wine right to the top. She was going to need it if they were looking through the yearbook. She hadn't looked at it since her and Troy had broke up as it upset her to much.

"Found it" Gabriella sang as she made her way into the room." God Shar we haven't looked at this in years"

"Yeah" Sharpay replied dully keeping her eyes on her glass the whole time. Troy noticed how distant Sharpay was the whole time they were looking through the book and knew something was bothering her.

"Aw, this is my fav picture of you 2" Gabriella said. It was a picture from the championship game of their senior year. Troy was in his basketball uniform and Sharpay her cheerleader outfit. They were stood next to each other with their arms around the others waist.

"You look so cute and in love" Gabriella continued. She had had 2 glasses of wine by now and was becoming tipsy. Sharpay's eyes started clouding over with tears as she looked at the picture. Troy looked over at her and could see that she was fighting back tears

"I'll be back in a minute" Sharpay quickly got up and made her way to the back garden. She down on the garden swing and let her tears fall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

10 minutes had passed since Sharpay had left the room and troy was starting to get worried. Gabriella and Chad were to busy looking through the yearbook so he quietly made his way out to the kitchen. He heard a sobbing noise coming form the garden. He opened the door and stepped out into the doorway. He watched as Sharpay sat on the swing, it was gently rocking back and forth. Her legs were brought up to her chest and she was hugging them with her head resting on her knees. He could see she was crying as her body was gently shaking. Troy felt his heart break at her in pain. He slowly made his way towards the swings making sure not to startle her and sat down beside her. Sharpay gently lifted her head up to look at Troy; tears were falling down her already tear-stained cheeks. As their eyes connected troy could see the pain in them but also another strong emotion, Love. He smiled softly and opened his arms out to her; she immediately moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, whilst burying her head in his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and softly rocked her. Sharpay instantly felt safer in Troy's arms and calmed down. She lifted her head from Troy's chest so she could look at him.

"Thanks Troy"

"No problem pay," Troy reached his hand up to Sharpay's cheek and wiped away her last few tears with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes at his touch and both felt a spark at the contact "I'm always her for you…do you want to talk about it?"

Sharpay nodded her head in response

"Was it looking through the yearbook, is that what made you upset?" Troy started rubbing Sharpay's back in a circular motion to calm her down,

"Yeah I haven't looked at it since, well since you know" Sharpay stuttered

"Since we broke up?" Troy asked feeling his mouth become dry as he said it. Sharpay nodded her head

"It brought back memories and it hurt, it reminded me of what I had lost."

"I know pay, I never looked at it either it was too hard" Sharpay laid her head on Troy's shoulder

"Why is life so hard Troy, why can't it be easy?"

"I don't know but sometimes, I don't think we make it easier for ourselves. I mean we put ourselves in positions that are going to make life more difficult. We make decisions that make life hard to handle, and I know I regret some of the choices that I have made, because I know over the last 4 years my life has been so difficult because of 2 decisions" as Troy finished a tear slipped down his cheek. Sharpay mimicked his earlier actions and wiped his tear away

"What do you mean Troy?"

"Sharpay, there has only ever been one thing in my life that made me truly happy and made me feel complete, and that's you. You mean everything to me Sharpay Evans and I love you. I never stopped loving you and with 2 decisions about my college choice and our break up, I lost you and made my life miserable for the last 4 years; because I ruined and lost the only thing that actually meant something to me."

Both looked at each other with their eyes glazed over. Sharpay slowly leant her head up and took Troy's head in her hands. Time seemed to slow down and all Sharpay could hear was her heart pounding against her head. As her lips gently met Troy's in a short soft kiss she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and a spark flew through her body. The same spark she felt all those years ago.

"I love you too" Sharpay whispered.

Troy leant his head back down to reconnect their lips. The kiss soon turned more passionate. Troy moved his hands down to Sharpay's hips and pulled her across so she was sitting on his lap straddling him. Sharpay wrapped her arms up around Troy's neck pulling his head closer to hers, her hand gripping onto his hair. Troy moved hid hand under her shirt and started making small circles on her stomach with his thumb. Sharpay let out a small moan as troy slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kiss grew more and more passionate with both trying to pour their feelings in the kiss and show their love for each other. They pulled away due to the desperate need for oxygen. Both kept their foreheads rested against each other with eyes closed breathing deeply, their chest rising and falling slowly. They gradually opened their eyes starring deeply into the others.

"I missed that" troy stated

"Me too, Troy what are we going to do. It's been 4 years so much has changed. We can't just go back to the way we were before."

"I know Sharpay, but I have lost you once and I can't do it again I need you…do you want to be with me?"

"You know I do, more then anything"

"Then we will take it slow, get to know each other again" Sharpay didn't say anything she just nodded her head in response, tears of joy welling up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god, yes Troy of course I will" she leant forward and gently brushed her lips against his in a loving kiss.

"I love you Troy so much, I can't believe I found you again"

"I know babe, I know" Troy wiped away a few of Sharpay's tears that had escaped.

The 2 sat in a comfortable silence in each others embrace. Sharpay had her head resting on Troy's chest listening to his heartbeat. Troy was gently stroking her hair

"Shar, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing why?"

"I want to take you out on a date, like our first as a couple again. Is that ok?" he asked nervously.

"Of course it is Troy" Sharpay started drawing invisible patterns on Troy's chest.

"Ok I will pick you up at 7 and we will go see a movie"

"Sounds great, I'll be at my house tomorrow so pick me up from there ok"

"Ok babe" Troy kissed the top of her head as she let out a content sigh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The back door opened and Chad walked out with Gabriella stumbling behind him.

"There you 2 are, we were about to send out a search party" Gabriella slurred

"How much have you had to drink Gabs?" Sharpay asked giggling

"Not that much we shared the bottle"

"Yeah but I only had one glass"

"Oh well, I must have had the rest…never mind"

"So what's going on here" Chad asked pointing between the couple sitting on the swing

"We're back together" Sharpay said as a huge smile erupted on her face. Gabriella squealed and ran towards Sharpay pulling her up and engulfing her in a huge hug whilst humping around on the spot.

"Oh my god Sharpay, I'm so happy for you."

Chad and Troy done there guy handshake

"Congrats mate"

"Cheers man" Gabriella dragged Sharpay over to the boys

"I'm so happy for you both, this means no more depressed Sharpay being miserable and crying because she ruined the best thing that ever happened to her." Gabriella stated. Sharpay nudged her in the side

"Shut up Gabs" Sharpay cried

"Ow Shar that hurt" Gabriella complained like a baby. The boys laughed at the 2 girls

"I think somebody's had too much to drink" troy laughed

"Yeah you never could handle your drink Gabs"

"I can handle my drink, I'm fine, I'm just exited that we are all back her and you are 2 are together again I mean you boys are like brothers to me and Sharpay's my best friend and sister and I just love you guys so much. The 3 laughed at Gabriella

"We love you 2 Gabs" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist.

"Yeah, especially drunk loving gabby, she's so funny" Chad exclaimed

"Come-on guys, lets go back inside" Sharpay said, the 4 made their way into the living room and put a movie on. Troy and Sharpay we cuddled up on one couch whilst Chad was in the armchair and Gabriella was sprawled out across the other sofa.

After the movie had finished the guys were getting ready to leave. Gabriella was fast asleep on the sofa so Chad carried her up to her room before they left. Sharpay walked the 2 boys to the door. Thanks for a great evening Shar, it was so much fun. I'm going to leave you so you can say goodbye properly see ya later."

"Bye Chad" Sharpay called. She turned to face troy

"So this night didn't go as expected. I never thought yesterday that I would be here on Gabriella's porch with you as my boyfriend again."

"I know strange how thing work out, yesterday we were both in completely different cities and now we are back her together"

"I know" Sharpay yawned "it's been a long, eventful day. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight troy." She leant up and brushed her lips against Troy's.

"Goodnight Pay… I'll see you tomorrow" he shouted as he had across the road towards his house with a huge smile on his face. He turned round before walking in and waved. Sharpay waved back to him. An equally huge smile spread across her face she tuned back and walked into the house shutting the door and resting her head against it she let out sigh she couldn't be anymore happier then at that moment. Everything was falling back into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story and put in on alert. Sorry its taken so long to update but heres the next chapter hope you enjoy**

**BlondyCasper x x**

**Diclaimer:I don't own HSM or it's characters**

**

* * *

**

**4 Months Later**

Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella had all been successful in there interviews and were now all teachers at East High. Chad had taken Sharpay's advice and gone for a job at Lava Spring. He now worked the bar day and night.

* * *

Troy Pulled up outside Sharpay's house and honked the horn, a minute later the front door flew open and Sharpay came running out towards the car jumping in the passenger side.

"Hey Baby" she leant across and gave him a kiss

"Hey Honey. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok just completely shattered I was up so late last night grading papers. How are you?"

"I'm good, been missing you that's all" he leant over and gave her another kiss before reversing out of the drive way.

"I know Baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't see you last night, I hate not seeing you"

"Hey, it's ok it's not your fault everything's hectic at the moment but at least we get to see each other a school"

"I know but it's not the same, I like being alone cuddling up in front of the TV watching a film. At school there is always the kids whistling making comments every time we are together which is kind of embarrassing"

"I know but don't worry ok we will sort it out and find more time with each." He reaches across and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze showing her he meant every word he said.

The 2 walked hand in hand into the school and made their way towards Sharpay's Classroom. The walls were painted a light pink and had movie posters over them. Her desk was raised up on a platform to help make sure Sharpay always had people's attention. The room was very Sharpay and she loved it. Sharpay sat down at her desk and pulled out her laptop, placing it on the desk and turning it on. Troy sat himself in the middle of the desk right in front of Sharpay's chair.

"Has Kelsi finished the music for the autumn musical?" Troy asked as Sharpay pushed her chair forward and rested her hand on his thigh.

"She's just finishing the last song but all the others done. I tell you something we never gave her enough credit in High school her music is amazing I can't believe she decided to be a teacher."

"Well that's Kels for you. She is too modest about her Talent"

"Speaking of talent," She smirked "How's the team? You whipping them into Shape?" She giggled

"They are getting there, starting to work more as a team and getting used to the plays. They will be ready for the first game."

"Good that's what I like to hear"

This was a regular routine for the couple. Every morning they would talk about the others work and how they were doing, showing there support in one another.

"I got practice after school but if you wait you can come back to mine later, we can order a take-out…your choice" Troy asked

"Ok. I got some stuff to do with Kelsi so I'll come to the gym after I have finished and you know we are so having Chinese"

"Yeah somehow I thought we might" The loud sound of the bell echoed around the classroom.

"I'm Busy at lunch, but I'll see you later" The noise of the kids grew louder as they started to make their way to homeroom.

"Ok, Bye Baby," She stood up leaning forward to kiss him "I love you"

"Love you too." Troy got up and made his way towards the door as people where entering the classroom he turned and blew her a kiss causing the kids to wolf whistle and cheer. Sharpay giggled waving goodbye to Troy and turned to face her class.

"Ok ok that's enough settle down."

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signalling lunch Troy rushed out of the gym and towards the car park. He jumped in his car and sped off towards the mall. He rushed towards the shoe repair shop in a hurry as he only had a certain amount of time before he had to be back at school.

"Hey can I help you?" The assistant asked

"Yeah I need to get a key cut but I'm kind of in a hurry. How quick could you get it done?"

"5-10 minutes max; you got the key?"

"Awesome is this one would it be possible to have it in that pink design please"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok I'm just going to pop to another shop, I'll be right back"

Troy made his way towards the gift shop where he picked up a pink gift bag and a key ring with the 'S' hanging from it. He then quickly ran back to pick up the key and made his way back to East High.

Troy arrived back at school with 10 minutes to spare and headed towards his office which was at the back of the changing rooms to get the gift ready. He walked down the corridors of East High with a big smile on his face as he imagined waking up next to Sharpay every morning.

"Someone's looking happy" Troy turned to source of the noise and found Gabriella standing to him.

"Oh hey Gabs didn't see you there."

"Yeah you looked like you were off in your own little world. So what's in the bag?"

"Oh nothing"

"Yeah whatever tell me Troy I promise I won't tell anyone" she replied laughing

"Ok it's a key. I'm going to ask Sharpay to move in with me" Gabriella squealed and hugged him

"Troy that's so cool, congratulations"

"I haven't asked her yet she might not say yes"

"Trust me Troy she will. It's the next step in your relationship, it shows her how serious you are…I got to go see ya later Troy and good luck"

"Thanks Gabs, See ya." Troy made his way to his office as the bell rang he knew that the kids would have to get changed so he had time to get the present ready. He attached the key ring to the key and placed it in the gift bag. He placed it in his bag and made his way out to the gym to start his next lesson.

* * *

"Ok Kels that's the last song done; now we can start the auditioning process. I got to meet Troy catch you later Kels."

"Bye Shar"

Sharpay made her way towards the gym in a hurry she couldn't wait to see Troy she hadn't seen him since the morning. She walked in and saw Troy talking to the team before sending them off to get changed. Sharpay helped Troy put the balls away, as she finished the last ball she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Sharpay lent back into Troy chest.

"Hey Honey, I missed you today." He whispered as he gently kissed her neck, Sharpay felt shivers up and down her spine as she felt his breath in her ear. She turned in his arms so they were face to face and kissed him.

"I missed you too baby, we're still going back to yours?"

"Yeah course we are. I just need to get my bag and wait for the boys to finish" He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and took her hand in his, their fingers instantly intertwining. He pulled her towards the changing walking down the corridor that lead to his office. The boys all whistled as they passed. Sharpay blushed and hid her head in Troy's chest whilst giggling

"That's so embarrassing" Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Ok boys that's enough see you tomorrow." A chorus of see ya coach echoed throughout the changing room as the boys all left.

* * *

The pair stumbled through the door in the middle of a heated make-out session. Kicking off their shoe and throwing their bags by the door. They made their way towards the sofa where Troy gently placed Sharpay down. Their tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed each others bodies. Sharpay was just about to pull Troy's top off when the sound of the door ball rang throughout the house. Troy moaned at the sound whilst starting to get up, Sharpay grabbed his collar pulling him back down.

"Just ignore it, they will go away"

"It's probably the food I have to get it" Troy said as he made his way to the door sorting his hair out. Sharpay sat up and straightened herself out. A couple of minutes later troy walked back into the room with the food.

"I swear Shar I am never letting you order the food in the car again, the delivery was badly timed."

"Yeah whatever if you hadn't pounced on me in the car it wouldn't have been bad timing. Just give me my food I'm starving, plus I put the basketball on to cheer you up." She said with a huge smile on her face

"Ah thanks honey, what would I do without you?" He sat back on the sofa as Sharpay moved closer to him, both just sitting enjoying being with each other.

The couple were sitting on the sofa together. Sharpay was leaning against Troy's side whilst he had his arm lazily draped over her shoulder. Sharpay glanced up at Troy and saw the distant look on his face. She gently nudged him to get his attention.

"Troy, baby are you ok? You seem quiet…Is something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking about what you said earlier," Sharpay was looking at him with a confused expression "You know about not seeing each other enough outside of work"

"Oh," Sharpay replied nodding her head knowingly "what about it?"

"Well I was thinking and well I got you something, let me just get it" Troy jumped off the sofa and ran towards his bag pulling out the pink gift bag and returning to the living room.

"Here." He handed her the bag over to a smiling Sharpay who quickly opened the bag and pulled out the key ring with the key dangling off it. Sharpay just looked at the key confused before she could say anything Troy grabbed her hands and locked eyes with her.

"Sharpay I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to go to sleep holding you every night. I want to live with you. Will you move in with me Sharpay?" Her eyes started watering as she launched herself at Troy.

"Now who's pouncing on who," He laughed "I'll take that as a yes then"

"100 times yes, I'd love to move in with you Troy." He kissed her cheek gently as he stood up and spun around with her in his arms. They were finally heading in the right direction and the next step in their relationship had been taken. They were finally starting to get serious.


End file.
